PokeFuse
by aPieceOfPie
Summary: Sycamore had a little problem with his invention when he tested it on Ash and the Kalos gangs pokemon. Now they are stuck in a new world?(changed name from Rin Hijiri)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm here because I, Rin Hijiri, am doing a collab with ivanacindy! I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A girl sat at a computer. She seemed to be looking for something to help her with some research. She tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Its no use. I know professor Sycamore wanted me to help because I knew a little about this, but I don't think I can find what we need." She turned her self around in the chair and faced the boy next to her. He nodded,

"But how do you know it's not there?"

She gave him a deadpan expression, "and they call you smart..."

He angrily crossed his arms, "Can't you just use the mega stones alone?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't work like that. We just need the ring and pokemon to help power the machine. We won't steal them though and we can't force the pokemon to do that ether. That's why we need that other stone."

He sighed and tied his purple hair in a low pony tail. "Move out of my way."

She did as she was told. He typed something in and clicked it.

"Well, what do we know. Here it is." He smirked at her.

"H-how?! I looked everywhere!" She exclaimed, "Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to call him."

"Whatever you say, troublesome."

Serena walked behind her little group. She closed her eyes in content.

"It's such a pretty day out!" She said happily.

Bonnie nodded in excitement, "Yeah, and were close to Luminos City!" Clemont yelped as his phone rang loudly. He fumbled with it trying to get it to be still. He was able to do that and answered it.

To his surprise it was a girl. The gang crowded around him to see who it was.

The girl had a lab coat on top of a purple halter top and a white skirt. She had blue eyes that had a spark of excitement in them. Her hair was blue and straight which was held by clips. She smiled at them.

"May I ask who this is?" Clermont asked confused. The girl looked surprised and a little embarrassed,

"Sorry for being rude here. Ahm," she cleared her throat, "I'm Dawn Berlitz. I was assigned to work with Professor Sycamore on a new transportation device to transport pokemon faster and more efficiently. I know Ash is with you and probably questioning why I'm here. Well, I thought if I could help the professor with this, it could help me with contests!"

Ash stared at her weirdly, "I didn't think you knew about science stuff."

"W-what is that supposed to mean?!" Dawn yelled at him.

"Hey Clemont! You should go after her. She is pretty!" Bonnie said cheerfully. Clermont blushed and taped his sister's head, "I can't. I don't want to date now." She pouted.

"So, what so you need Miss Berlitz?" Said Serena.

"Oh, it's not me who needs you. It's the professor. He wants you guys to be the first to test it out!" She smiled, "I'll see you soon. Oh and he wants you in his lab in Luminos City today." She disappeared from the screen and Clemont shut off the phone.

"I guess Luminos City is where we go then!" Ash cheered. Pikachu cheered on his shoulder with him.

Serena giggled at his silliness and followed them to Luminos City.

Dawn jumped as arms encircled her. She turned her head only to see purple. She turned fully in his arms and hugged him.

"You're mean. You know that?"

"All the more to like me. And it's not being mean if I can do something you can't." He pulled back enough to let her see his smirk. She gave in a glare.

Sadly they were by the door of the lab. Meaning the door opened only to have Ash flip out on the guy for touching Dawn.

"Paul! Don't touch her!" He yelled and pulled her away.

"What, do you like her or something?" He had a scowl on his face.

Serena froze. Ash...with someone? She was having a panic moment. But she liked him and now she had a...a...a rival? She was about to faint when she heard his response,

"No, but she's like my sister and I won't let her get hurt." A wave of relief flowed through her. She soon realized that Clemont was holding her up.

The worry in his eyes made her blush. "Are you ok, Serena?" She nodded.

"Ash, he's not going to hurt me," Dawn got out of his grip, "Anyway, follow me. The professor is waiting." She grabbed Paul's hand and let the group down the hall.

"Ahh, there you are!" Sycamore said, "As you heard, I was hoping you guys could be to first to test this machine out." He patted a fairly huge machine. It was like a capsule, round on the top and went straight down. It looked as though one person could fit. It was a light blue color too.

"Whoa! That looks cool!" Ash said. The others nodded.

"Indeed. What amazing work you have done. You have quite a had for this." Clermont admired the piece of work.

"Well now that your here, let's get to work!" Sycamore said.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! R&amp;R! See you~Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. This is the next chapter to the Pokemon and Digimon story. Now the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Neither Me, nor Rin Hijiri own Pokemon or Digimon.

Please enjoy.

"We've been walking for HOURS!" A young girl with fair skin, amber eyes, and red hair, in spiky pigtails held by two green scrunchies, complained, "How much longer until we get the village?!"

"Five minutes less then the LAST TIME YOU COMPLAINED, Angie!" A short Digimon, that looked like an old man with long, white hair and beard that covered his mouth, answer loudly.

"Will you two please stop arguing!" A small red dragon with blue eyes and a V-shaped forehead, told both of them annoyed, "Considering, IT'S RIGHT HERE!"

"Wow." Angie said amazed, looking at the village.

"This village looks like it hasn't even been looked at by the Bargra Army." A young boy with gray eyes and spiky brown hair, with goggles on his head, said calmly, "I don't want think of what would happen if they did."

"Who cares, Mikey!" A young boy, with brown hair that comes to a straight point in the front of his hair, said happily, "The good news is: it's safe, right now!"

"I guess you're right, Jeremy." Mikey sighed, "We should get going. Before Shoutmon, tries to get the other Digimon here to believe he'll be the 'Digimon King' soon."

"Right." The rest of the group replied.

The group was soon in the middle of the village, and noticed something strange about it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

PokeFuse

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes us really happy to know people are enjoying this story! Sorry that its going to be short! I've had some writers block! So just sit back and enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: we own nothing! We only own the plot to this story we are making!

Chapter 3

Ash stepped closer to the machine, "So, we have to step our whole body in here?"

Sycamore nodded his head, "Well, yes and then no. You see, you can just put a pokeball in there for transferring pokemon or trading. You can also transfer your self to the next city if you need to."

Bonnie stared at it in amazement. Clemont put his hand on her shoulder, "You wanna try it?"

"Yes!"

Serena looked at it unsurely. It wasn't that she didn't trust the professor, she just didn't want to go in the PORTO type being that it could be unstable.

"Is it even stable?"

Dawn's eyebrows scrunched, "It should be, but we have only tested it once. It worked though."

Serena sighed. She is _so_ not getting out of this one.

Ash bounced excitedly where he stood and asked. "Can we try it?"

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Paul moved forward to the machine and started to press some buttons on the keyboard that is next to it. Soon enough the doors of the machine opened.

"Go in and have a look. Just don't touch anything yet."

Bonnie ran straight into the high tech looking inside of the machine. "Wow! It's so cool!"

Clemont nodded in fascination, "It's such a great looking piece of work!"

"Wait! Let me see!" Ash yelled, pushing Clemont forward into Serena. Serena stumbled and fell in and pushed Bonnie into the side. After that it looked like a dog pile.

"Ow!"

Dawn's jaw dropped. She let out a little squeak. "T-The button! The start up switch! It's on! Paul, turn it off!"

Paul looked flustered. "I-I can't! I knew inviting them was a bad idea, Dawn!"

She glared at him. "So it's my fault?!"

"Yes." He said blandly.

Sycamore cut in. "Shut up and help me fix-"

The room shook like there was an earthquake. The idiots on the floor stayed there as red flashing lights started to go off with beeping sounds.

Paul took that as a warning. There was nothing they could do now. He reached for Dawn. He grabbed her and held her tight as the three fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry!"

Was the last thing that was heard as the whole room wad filled with a white light.


End file.
